Blackmail for a WWE Contract
by Thee Britty
Summary: A girl sleeps with a top star to get her WWE contract.
1. Chapter 1: The Introduction

**Disclaimer: I only own Angelica**

**Author's Note: This is the most random thing I have ever written. I was just sitting behind my computer reading some fics when the idea came to me and the fic I was reading, honestly had nothing to do with this idea. The first chapter is short, just kind of there to help you get a feel of the Angelica character. Read and Review to let me know your thoughts on this. Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm not a bad person; honestly I'm not. I didn't mean to break up Stephanie McMahon-Levesque and Triple H's marriage up but damn it! I wanted a WWE contract and I sure as hell got it. But come on, do you really think that those two were going to last? Oh, you did? Well I guess you never underestimated me, Angelica Leigh Scott.

You remember the show Rugrats that was on Nickelodeon some time ago? Well you remember the little girl that was named Angelica? I'm probably exactly like her but in an adult form. I get what I want and I don't care if I have to take it to get it. Too bad, Paul didn't get custody of his two kids; he's a really great father. Oh and it's also a shame that his career is basically being flushed down the toilet.

I honestly feel bad that his career isn't what it used to be, I guess sleeping with the boss' daughter didn't get him anywhere. It probably would have if it wasn't for me. None of those other ring rats or whatever it is that people call us, would have thought of what I did and let me tell you, it took brains to do what I did. Triple H is now looked down upon instead of looked up to. That wasn't my intention either; I never meant for his career to spiral downwards but I did what I had to do.

Blackmail is wrong too but let's see what you would do if you were in my shoes. If you had the chance to sleep with one of the WWE's top superstars and one that had leverage backstage, would you? Most of you would probably say no but you must not have come up with the plan that I did. I slept with him to get my WWE contract. After one round, he didn't want anything to do with me but I had went through his cell phone when he was sleeping and wrote down Stephanie's, Linda's, Shane's, and Vince's phone numbers just so that I knew that I would get my contract. I held that over him until he took me to the board of directors and had them play one of my developmental tapes. I'm not like Kelly Kelly or Maria; I can wrestle but I went a different way on getting my contract.

Now you're probably wondering how the hell Stephanie even found out about Tripsy sleeping with little ole me; well I planted a pair of my thongs in Triple H's bags one night because he was sick of having to look at me backstage and being reminded of what he had done so he was going to get Vince to fire me. No, he didn't directly tell me this; I have ears all around the place. So while Ole' Tripsy was in the ring in a match, I slipped my thong into his suitcase, where I knew Stephanie would find it. How would she know they were mine? They said my name on the front and there is only one Angelica in the WWE so she put two and two together.

I should probably tell you the whole story, just so you understand what my previous life was like and maybe you would be a bit more understanding. So here it goes…

* * *

**See? Very Short!**

**Review...please?!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea and Angelica...**

**Author's Note: Okay, so here is the second chapter to this story. These chapters aren't going to be long because I'm not going to overkill the whole idea. The italics are like narration like in a movie you know when the main character has a flashback and the voice is hers and so on. I'm sure you understand; you people aren't stupid. And Dom, I will get up the fourth chapter to the Cruise and I am working on the fifth chapter on It's Just Sex, Right? But I still have to work on it but you will be very pleased to see how long it is and that the wait is worth waiting. Anyways...read and review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**-One Year Ago-**

I was standing outside the Qwest Center in Omaha, Nebraska and was literally freezing my ass off but I had to look good if I wanted to get any of the wrestlers' attention. That was definitely what I wanted and I was determined to get it too.

_I honestly never expected Triple H to be the one that I was going to end up sleeping with; I only expected somebody like Randy Orton, John Cena, or Jeff Hardy even but the minute Triple H walked out the front doors of the Qwest Center, an idea hit me like a freight train._

I saw him walk out of the Qwest Center and I smiled as the idea of getting a WWE contract came to me. I knew I couldn't go to the club with him; I would have to approach some other superstar that was known for his playboy ways; Randy Orton. He walked out next and he looked excited to go to the nearest bar to get his drink on. I tucked my long black hair behind my ears and slipped through the crowd, making my way over to him.

"Hey, Randy," I said, my voice laced with a seductive tone.

He stopped and turned to look at me. He looked me over; taking in my very short silver dress that showed some cleavage and barely covered my ass. I then saw him smirk; his seal of approvement. He shifted his bag to his other shoulder.

"And what can I do for you, baby?" he asked as his eyes continued to look me over.

_That was probably one of the best nights that I could have given up just to get my WWE contract, but was it worth it? Hell yeah._

"I just wanted to know if you were going to go to a club or anything because I'm feeling kind of thirsty," I said, my big brown eyes looking at him then down at the ground; acting as if I was shy.

"What are you thirsty for?" he asked with a grin as he motioned for me to follow him.

"Anything with alcohol," I said as I jogged to keep up with his long strides.

_Damn, I should have jumped him in the car; he could have done wonders for me sexually but then again that doesn't mean that I didn't do him later._

He nodded then motioned for me to get into the car that we had just walked up to. I opened the door then slid into the passenger's seat. I shut the door then reached for my seatbelt but paused when I looked over at him.

_That man should never be allowed to wear jeans around me._

"So what's your name?" he asked as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Angelica," I said, glancing over at him.

"Do you have a last name?" he asked, glancing over at me.

"Angelica Scott," I shrug.

I had naughty thoughts going through my head at the time. I just wanted to tell him to go straight to the hotel room but I wanted a WWE contract and I knew that Randy Orton was not the one that would be able to get it for me.

"That's pretty," he commented.

_Yeah, that made my heart flutter._

"Thanks," I said as my eyes were on him and not his face or upper body either.

He glanced at me and noticed where I was looking. He shook his head with a smile before turning his attention back to the road.

"You know, you could do me a huge favor," he said as he drove.

"I could? And what's that?" I asked him, looking up at his face.

"Give me some road head," he said, glancing at me.

_I about died when he asked me to give him road head. I mean, what harm could it do? It wasn't like Triple H was ever going to find out…_

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded my head. I leaned over the middle console and unbuckled his belt then unbuttoned his pants, followed by unzipping the zipper. I smiled before reaching a hand inside his boxers and pulling his dick out. He looked down at my head before I took his dick into my mouth. I began to suck him off; lightly at first then the suction of my mouth getting harder. I bobbed my head up and down, deep throating him a bit as well.

"Mmm…yeah baby, take it all," Randy moaned as he drove.

I grinned as I continued to suck him off as if his dick was a bottle and I was trying to get every last drop of milk out. It didn't last any longer as he came in my mouth and I heard Randy groan in satisfaction. I swallowed every last drop before I sat back up.

_I would have done anything that he had wanted if we didn't pull up to the club only minutes later and that's when I had to put my plan into action._


	3. Chapter 3: A knight in shining armor NO!

**Disclaimer: I only own Angelica**

**Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter is SOOOOOOO dedicated to Dommy (whom is like my BFF!)! She came up with the idea so this chapter is dedicated to her. I like this chapter tooooooooooooo! Haha...it's going to turn out so well. I like this story. It's beginning to be one of my top favorites :D! Yeah...I'm either going to update this one again next or it'll be It's Just Sex, Right? But that will be next week because I am going to Minnesota on Friday to visit my grandparents and to go to a graduation deal and I'm not sure if they have the internet or not...So Read, Review, and ENJOY!**

* * *

We walked into the club a few minutes later after I made him get his mouthwash from his suitcase so that I could rinse my mouth out. I spit the mouthwash out on the ground before handing it back to him.

_It wasn't like I didn't enjoy giving him head or anything but I couldn't have bad breath when I went to talk to Triple H._

The club was busy and there were people everywhere. Randy led me up to the VIP section. He held the door open for me and then followed me inside. My eyes scanned the room. I was looking for him; the only person that could get me my dream job handed to me on a golden platter. I finally 

spotted him in a booth with a bunch of other guys; including Shawn Michaels, who seemed to be bored out of his mind. I shook my head at the sight.

_Shawn's a terrific man; probably the only father figure I've ever had in my life after my scum father left my mother when I was only nine years old._

I went to walk up to the bar but Randy jerked me towards the bathroom. Oops, I guess he was still riled up from the car ride. I walked quickly to keep up with his long strides. I glanced around before I followed him into the men's bathroom. Randy pushed me into the smallest stall and then shut the door behind him.

"Pull your dress up and panties down," he ordered.

I grinned and pulled the dress up so that the material was around my slim stomache. I grabbed my black boyshorts and pulled them down and stepped out of them. Randy seemed impatient as he already had his pants and boxers down by his ankles. He reached for me and pushed me up against the door, grabbed one of my legs, wrapped it around his waist before he shoved himself inside of me causing me to gasp in the sudden change.

_Sex in a bathroom stall? More please…_

I placed my hands on top of his shoulders as he continued to thrust into me. He grabbed my inner thigh and spread my legs even further, if it was all possible, to get even better access to move in and out of me. I leaned in and kissed his lips and grinned when I felt him kiss me back. I heard him grunt a few times as he continued to thrust in and out of me. My grip on his shoulders tightened as a few moans managed to slip out of my mouth.

_I didn't expect him to take enough time for me to cum as well. I figured hell, this is Randy Orton; he's not going to be about the girl, it's all about him. I'm not stupid._

He finished after thrusting once more inside of me then letting his cum fill me up like a sponge. He pulled out after making sure every last drop had seeped out. He pulled his pants up and buttoned them and zipped up the zipper. I slipped my boyshorts on and pulled the skirt of my dress back down. Randy placed another kiss on my lips before he left the bathroom.

I followed him out a minute later and made my way to the bar. I leaned up against it and was going to order a drink when I felt some guy's arm slip around my waist. I looked to my left to see some drunk. I tried to pull away but he just gripped me in closer.

"Don't," I told him, trying to push him away from me.

"Why not baby," he slurred against my ear as he planted sloppy kisses on my neck as his hand slid lower.

"I said don't," I repeated myself again as I tried again to pry myself away to no avail.

The guy was quick for being drunk as he grabbed me and pinned me against the nearby wall and went to slide a hand up the skirt of my dress when he was pulled away.

"I believe the lady said don't," I heard a gruff voice say.

I looked at the man. It was _him_. How the hell was my plan going to work when he's being a knight in shining armor?


	4. Chapter 4: He Doesn't Care, Right?

**Disclaimer: I own only Angelica and the idea...**

**Author's Note: This chapter is a lot of talking and get to knowing people. The next chapter is going to heat up but I'm not sure. It depends if I can work it out but most likely it will be worked out. I really enjoy this little story and it's short chapters. All my other stories have LONG chapters that are normally over 1,000 words. So I hope you like this chapter even though it's a lot of conversation and stuff.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

He smiled at me and walked me outside to make sure that I was officially okay; like he couldn't tell in the club but whatever.

"You okay?" he asked once we were outside.

I nodded my head and leaned against the building. The wall was a bit cold behind my bare shoulders. I shivered a little and wrapped my arms around my tiny frame. He took off his jacket and handed it to me. When I shook my head no, he wrapped it around my shoulders anyways.

"It's cold out; you shouldn't be without a coat," he said like the perfect gentleman.

_Another glitch in my plan. Stupid males; they don't know when to be an asshole or a sex driven machine._

"Thanks," I said with a smile on my face.

"No problem; so who was that guy?" he asked, assuming that I knew the man that was previously groping me.

"I have no clue; one of the hundreds of drunks in Omaha," I shrugged.

He smiled and then held his hand out for me to shake. I slowly shook his hand.

"I'm Paul Levesque; known as Triple H to the wrestling world," he greeted.

"I'm Angelica Scott, just another pretty face," I said with another shrug of my shoulders.

He shook my hand then let go of it. There was a connection and I could feel it through the single touch of our hands.

_It was true; a shock had been there but it only made me go on with my plan._

"A very pretty face indeed," he said warmly with a smile on his face.

"Thanks," I said, blushing lightly.

"Let me buy you a drink," he offered and led me back into the club and up to the VIP section.

_How was I to refuse that? I'm not one to refuse free booze of any sort and plus, it just made it a little easier for my plan to be put into action._

"You don't have to you know," I said as he ordered himself a beer and me a rum and coke.

"I know I don't have to; I want to," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

I just smiled politely at him as the bartender brought over the drinks. I grabbed mine and took a sip through the small smile and turned to walk away after thanking him but he grabbed my arm. I turned back and cocked my head to the side a little.

"Come join me and my buddies," he said and led me over to the booth that included Ric Flair, Shawn Michaels, Chris Jericho, John Cena, and Randy Orton.

Orton raised an eyebrow at the sight of me but said nothing but tipped his drink to me before downing it. I sat in between Shawn and Triple H.

"Everybody this is Angelica Scott; I just saved her from being raped," he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes to myself but just smiled politely as if I was thankful for being saved from the alleged rapist.

"Hello Angelica, I'm Shawn," Shawn said from my left side.

"Hi," I said shyly but nodded my head at him.

"So are you a wrestling fan?" Chris asked from the other side of the booth.

"Yeah," I admitted in a quiet tone.

_Like you would be all confident and shit around these huge stars. It took me awhile to get used to them._

"Who's your favorite?" John asked in an eager tone.

"Not you," I said with a bit more confidence.

John just frowned and Randy slapped his back with a knowing smirk on his face. I pretended as if I didn't see his smirk.

"Well, who is your favorite wrestler?" Randy asked.

"Shawn," I said in a quiet tone again.

Randy frowned and ordered another beer. I knew he must think he's everybody's favorite wrestler or if they hate him; they're just in denial. I grabbed my drink and took a sip and looked at Shawn who was smirking.

"How come everybody likes Shawn?" Chris asked.

"Because he has talent and he's just awesome," I said with another shrug of my shoulders.

"Hunter, I like her," Shawn said and put his arm around my shoulders in a friendly manner.

Triple H just rolled his eyes and took a drink of his beer. He was married so he didn't care if anybody liked me, right?


	5. Chapter 5: And ACTION

**Disclaimer: I only own Angelica**

**Author's Note: This chapter contains sexual content so beware. So I haven't updated this in only God knows how long and I'm terribly sorry for that but I haven't been inspired to do anything with any of my stories. So this is the first thing I have worked on since my previous one-shot. Congratulations are in order for Triple H and Stephanie McMahon on their newborn daughter, Murphy Claire Levesque. Poor kid has a terrible first name but it's not my baby so...anyways. I hope you like this chapter! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, Angelica," Chris said from across the booth as he looked at me intently.

"So, Chris," I shot right back.

"I still don't understand why you like Shawn the most," Chris scoffed.

_He still doesn't understand to this day._

I rolled my eyes at Chris and then looked at Shawn, who was smirking at Jericho and drinking his Pepsi. I looked back at Jericho and tilted my head to the side a little bit with a smile slipping its way onto my face and I twirled my little black straw around my glass.

"Chris, he's just better than you, period," I told him straightforward before lifting my glass up to my lips and taking a drink.

"But Angelica," Chris whined.

"But Chris," I mocked him.

_He was getting on my nerves that night but it's no different from now either._

"Angelica, you wanna dance?" Triple H piped up all of the sudden.

I looked at him and a small smile spread across my face and I nodded my head. He held his hand out to me as he slid out from the booth. I placed my small hand into his and slid out of the booth as well and he led me out onto the dance floor for a dance.

_The start of my plan went into action during that dance; a little bumping and grinding almost always turned a guy on and in this case, I wasn't wrong._

We danced to whatever song that the DJ was currently playing and then he led me back over to the table where his friends were sitting. Shawn placed his arm around my neck with a grin on his face then wiggled his eyebrows in Chris' direction to irritate him some more. Chris just glared at Shawn then grabbed an ice cube and tossed it at the wrestling veteran.

"Chris, grow up," Randy growled from where he was sitting.

"Randy don't be such a grump," John chided, shoving his best friend with his shoulder.

"Yeah, Randy," I giggled as I grabbed my drink and downed it from the tiring dance.

_I had the feeling right then and there that Randy wasn't grumpy because of Chris' immature actions but because of the lack of attention he was getting from me._

A few hours later and several drinks and shots downed, Triple H and I were in the process of getting into his hotel room while continuing to make out. It was a difficult task but Triple H finally just lifted me up so that my legs wrapped around his waist as he unlocked the door as my lips placed hot kisses around his neck. He kicked the door shut with his foot and slammed me against the wall in the midst of the passion as his hands roamed my body then slipped up the bottom of my dress. My lips finally found the spot I was looking for on his neck: his weak spot and I grinned in satisfaction when he let out a moan.

"Oh, Angelica," he moaned as he arched his head back a little and to the side to allow my lips better access.

I grinned again as my lips continued to work his neck as he was making thrusts with his hips against my own which pushed my back further into the wall. He moaned again as my lips tightened around his neck as I began to suck on his weak spot. He made sure he had me securely in his arms before he walked over to the bed and dropped my on top of it where he disposed of his shirt and then dropped his pants to the floor and stepped out of them, leaving him in only his boxers.

_I told you my plan was going to be put into action._

I licked my lips as I noticed the bulge in his boxers and then saw how hard he exactly was as he slid his boxers off and he slid his hands up the skirt of my dress and pulled my boyshorts off then quickly disposed of my dress next. He ran his hands over my strapless bra before tugging it down then spinning it around to un-hook the clasp then tossed it onto the ground as he ran his hands over my breasts as he positioned himself on top of me and his dick between my legs.

"You ready, Angelica?" he slurred a bit.

"I've been ready," I moaned as I felt the tip of his dick push against my opening.

He slid into me softly but didn't even let me adjust to his size as he pushed it all in and then began to move in and out. He grabbed my breasts as he moved up onto his knees and he gave my breasts a rough squeeze before sliding one hand down to my hips then lifted my hips off of the bed and into the air as he began to thrust wildly inside of me. He moved his free hand down to my pussy where he began to rub his thumb over my clit, eliciting a moan from myself. He continued to thrust in out of my pussy until I felt his dick throb from inside of me and he pushed himself as deep as he could as he shot his cum into me.

"Oh god, Angel, you're so tight," he moaned as he thrusted slowly from exhaustion. "Think you could suck me off, babe?"

I nodded my head and he pulled out of me and sat on the edge of the bed. I crawled down to the edge of the bed and got onto the floor and on my knees, between his legs before I grabbed ahold of his dick and licked the tip of it with my tongue before taking it into my mouth and I slid my mouth all the way down his dick to the base before sliding my head back up and then back down as I got into a rhythmic motion of the process. He let a moan of satisfaction a couple minutes later and I grinned and I quickened the pace, bobbing my head up and down with his dick in my mouth. I continued at the quickened pace before I tasted his hot, sticky cum shoot into my mouth. Like a good little girl, I swallowed every drop before pulling my mouth away from his dick.

"You are so good with your mouth," he panted.


End file.
